Starlight seris: Under The Stars
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: it's senior prom and Sakura's date just stood up. Well Naruto be able to mend her broken heart? R&R [ONE SHOT]


Author's Note: Hey everyone! I thought I'd give you all a little treat while I was working on my other stories. This is a one shot with the pairing being Naruto and Sakura. There age in this story is 18…just in case you wanted to know. Be warned…if you are not into fluff you may not like this story…although I don't think I went over board with the fluff…it's pretty cool. I know I didn't prepare you ahead of time for this, since I've gotten into a habit of writing updates about my stories on my profile. Check it out. Anyway, enjoy the story and please review!

Disclaimer: I cringe at the thought of doing this before each story…but if I don't…then well…agh! So then in that case…I don't own Naruto! (thought I wish I did!)

Under the stars

Narutro fanfic

By Sailorprincess3234

It had been more then 45 minutes since the time her date was suppose to meet up with her. She was exactly were they had planed to meet…so where was he? With every minute that passed by, She became more and more impatient…and of course worried. Thousands of thoughts were flying through her mind as she could only think of the bad 'What if's'. She thought hard again…maybe she was wrong…maybe they weren't supposed to meet by the bridge…had she heard him wrong? No. She had heard him right. He told her to meet him by the bridge…and that he would be there by 7:30. It was now 8:20 and he was nowhere in sight, he didn't even return her call.

Luckily the night wasn't too bad. It was the end of June and it was warm and slightly breezy. The moon above her was full and shining brightly. Thousands of stars twinkled in the midnight blue sky. The air was filled with scents of Jasmine and Roses. All in all, it was a night full of romance…especially since it was the night of the night of the senior prom. She wasn't too far away from the place where the party was held. She could hear the music and see the lights. Although being so close she felt so far away. She looked on as she could only imagine the fun her friends were having.

It's not like the thought of just going didn't come to mind while she was waiting. She was dressed and ready to go. She wore a long white strapless dress that hugged every inch of her curves that she got over the years. On one side of the dress there was a slit that ended a few inches above her left knee and one of her most favorite details about the dress was the glittery sliver Cherry blossom leaves that covered the chest area and then trailed down the dress along the right side. Her hair was up in a bun with only a few strains of hair framing her face and to top it off, there was a small tiara on top of her head. Her makeup and jewelry were kept to a minimal. The only jewelry that she wore was a pair of diamond earrings and necklace that her mother landed her. Also, around her right wrist was a white rose corsage. In short, she looked like a princess.

Really, she should go to the prom. There wasn't a rule that said that if you didn't have a date you shouldn't go. However, her biggest mistake was bragging to all of her friends that she was going with her long time crush. If she dared showed up with out him, she would only look like a fool. Heck, she might look like a fool now, being that she wasn't there. As she stood on the bridge, her thoughts drifted back to her date. She looked back down at her watch, 9pm it read. She decided to call him to find out what was up. She held the phone up to her ears as she waited for him to pick up but after 4 rings and the voice mail picking up, she gave up. Not only was she upset, but she was very disappointed.

Every little girl not only dreams of her wedding, but she also dreams of her prom. She dreams that she would look as beautiful as a princess and that by her side would be the man that she loves. Not that she was the type that was into all of that mush…but she did dream of this day since she was younger…and she dreamed that he would be by her side. How…just how could he do this to her? It now became clear to her that he must have stood her up. Anger now filled her heart. _HOW_ could he do this to her? What kind of messed up joke was this? Thinking back on how long she had known him, she couldn't believe that her former teammate…someone who she called a friend…the love of her life…would actually pull a stunt like this.

Warm tears suddenly fell down her cheeks. She quickly brushed them aside. Heck of course she was upset and hurt, but she was not about to bring herself to tears over the matter. Quite honestly it's his lost if he decided to be a jerk and ditch her. So…she had spent all day getting ready…in the end she figured that she would still have the dress. Maybe she wouldn't be able to wear it anytime soon but at least she would still have it. As for tonight? Well, all of her friends were at the prom…so there was no one to hang out with. She figured that she could just go home, change into something comfortable and watch an old movie while eating a tub of cookie dough ice cream. She smiled at the thought…at least she'd have the house to herself since her parents went out.

Completely satisfied with the idea, she started her walk back home. As she walked, she had to pass the place where the prom was being held. Unfortunately, there was no other way around it. The closer she got, the more she felt her heart beat faster. Her breathing became shallow and she felt as if no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hold back her tears. In any case, it was easier said then done, trying to forget this night was not an option any longer. Yet, what was she going to do? She had set her heart upon a decision of not going to the prom by her self. As she walked away from the building, she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. As much as she tried not to, she found warm tears flowing down her cheeks. "Dammed tears!" She muttered under her breath as she continued to cry silently. As she cried, she didn't hear the foot steps behind her…the foot steps that walked closer and closer to her until they stopped right next to her. It was then that she looked up only to be surprised to see who was standing by her.

"Na…Naruto?" In rare…very rare cases, she found her self at such a lost of words that she ended up stuttering. This was such a moment. _What the heck? How long was he standing there for? Did he see me crying? _She franticly thought to her self as she quickly tried to gain her composer. As she began to wipe away her tears, he grabbed her hand into his and held it tight. She looked up into his sapphire eyes. She saw the warmth and the concern in it. He didn't have to say a word but she could tell what he was thinking.

"I'm ok…" She said just above a whisper. "You don't have to hold my hand any longer." Respecting her wishes, he released her hand from his grasp. He opened his mouth and began to speak. "We were all worried about you…" He said.

"No need to…see…I'm ok." She put on fake smile hopping that Naruto would buy it…however, he saw right through it.

"So why were you crying if everything is ok?" He asked with innocent concern.

She sighed…really of all things, she didn't want to go into discussion of her earlier events but knowing Naruto, he wouldn't back down just like that. She looked down as she began to explain. "I was suppose to meet Sasuke-Kun by the bridge but he never showed up. I don't know why…I hope that nothing bad happened to him. I was on my way home since I didn't want to go to the prom by myself. I bragged to everyone that I was going with him…I would feel like a fool if I was there with out him."

When she looked up, she wasn't surprised to see a look of disbelief and anger written across his face. As if to answer her question he spoke. "What are you talking about? Sasuke is inside. He's been there all night…" He said confused with a hint of anger.

Sakura stood before him. Her mouth was hung open but no words came out. With out another word she spun around and headed towards the building were the prom was taking place.

"Sakura-Chan! Wait!" Naruto called out behind her. His calls out to her fell upon death ears. She couldn't believe what Naruto told her. She could feel the tears starting to swell but she swore to herself that not one tear would be seen while she was in there. She walked through the double doors where the prom was being held. It was beautiful…and she regretted that she wasn't around to enjoy it earlier. Regardless of how beautiful the place was, she had her mind focused on one thing and one thing only: Finding Sasuke.

It didn't take long before she spotted him. What she saw knocked the wind out of her. Naruto did not prepare her for this scene. Sitting at the table...clinging to Sasuke's arm was Ino. The two of them were laughing and talking to their friends who sat with them at the table. Sakura couldn't help but notice how handsome Sasuke was, but that didn't stop the anger from building up. Even if she wanted to cry, she was way too shocked and upset to cry. The following scene that played out seemed to go in slow motion. She walked over to their table and stood right behind Sasuke. Everyone at the table stopped talking suddenly and looked in shock at Sakura. Sasuke and Ino turned around to see who everyone was looking at and why they suddenly stopped talking.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said in utter shock as he stood up to face her.

For a moment Sakura stood silent then she finally spoke. "Don't you dare give me any crap! I don't want to hear it! How could you do this to me? What have I ever done wrong to you for you to do this to me? You made me out to look like a fool…" She yelled. This caused a few tables near by to stop their conversations to listen on in. At this point she didn't care who else heard the conversation. She was embarrassed enough as is. What else could make it worst?

"Sakura…I can explain." Sasuke began in a low voice…trying to control Sakura's anger. "I was going to call you earlier…but I…"

Sakura shook her head…she knew it was a lame excuse and the last thing that she wanted to hear was a lie. "NO! I know what you are going to say and quite frankly I think you could come up with a better excuse. The truth is that you never really wanted to go with me…you only said yes just to get me off your back. In reality you really wanted to go with Ino. So you lead me to believe that we really were going with each other when in fact you lied to me all a long. I stood by that dammed bridge for over an hour! I never in all of my life would imagine you pulling this kind of stunt. I still can't believe it. This was suppose to be my special night and you rulined it! Sasuke-Baka!" She screamed out the last sentence. The next thing she knew all of her anger traveled down her right arm and she pulled her fingers into a fist. She raised her arm up and pulled it back. Sasuke's face widen in shock as he saw what she was going to do. It all happened so fast that he couldn't doge it. Sakura punched him in the face so hard he went flying over the table lending on the other side. Everyone gasped in shock. Sakura turned her angry glare over towards Ino who continued to sit in shock. She looked up at the angered Sakura and decided to not say a word to further her anger.

Sakura then grabbed the nearest cup of water she could find and threw it in Ino's face. "Ino-Pig!" She screamed. "Enjoy the rest of your night with that Dog!" Without another word, Sakura turned around and ran out not knowing that someone followed her. About 5 minutes later she found her self on a gazebo that was in the middle of the lake. It was beautiful. There was a bridge that connected the gazebo to the land. The gazebo was lit up by small lights (AN: Think about those charismas lights that are white) and there were flowers around the gazebo and bridge. She didn't know how long she stood there crying. Every time she stopped, she started again.

While she cried, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and a soft voice spoke up. "It's ok to cry Sakura-Chan."

Sakura turned to face no one other then Naruto. He had a warm smile on his face and his eyes were full of concern and warmth. He pulled her closer to him and held her in a tight embrace. She allowed him to hold her as she continued to cry. However being the type of person she was, she didn't like to show her emotions. Her tears quitted down and she looked up only to see a pair of sapphire eyes glaze at her own emerald eyes.

"Why? Why did he do this to me?" She whispered as she took a step back. She bit her lower lip as she tried not to go into another crying fit.

"I don't know…I really don't know what goes on through his head." Naruto paused before he spoke again. This time the tone of his voice was filled with anger. "I'm going to kill him for what he did to you! You don't deserve that! You are too sweet and too beautiful for any man to bring a tear to your eyes!" Sakura looked at him in shock at hearing him slightly yelling. At seeing the look in her eyes he calmed down a bit. "Sorry about that Sakura-Chan. It's just that I love you…I always have and I hate to see you in this much pain, especially since the three of us have known each other for years. I'm sorry that you had to see that." He said softly.

Sakura turned around and looked out onto the lake. The light of the moon reflected on the lake. As the wind blew it created ripples on the lake making the reflection change. She took in a deep breath as she thought about Naruto's last words. She knew it to be true. For years Naruto clamed that he loved her but she was always distracted by her love for Sasuke…Now after all of this time…and he still loved her? Unlike Sasuke, Naruto was naturally sweet and showed his emotions more. She smiled softly to herself as she thought of all of those times when Sasuke had hurt her and the first person always there to comfort her was…

"Naruto." She whispered to herself, her back still facing him.

"Huh?" He questioned. She turned around to face him, the smile still on her face. "No…it's nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?" He asked curiously as he walked to where she stood, standing next to her.

"Hummm…I was thinking…about you." She turned her head to see a surprised Naruto. "I see you're surprised about that huh?" She saw him nod his head but he didn't say a word, so she continued. "Don't be surprised. Every time he had hurt me, you were always the first one there to comfort me. You're the best friend that I have ever had." She saw his expression drop a little after her mentioning 'best friend'.

"Of course I'll always be there for you…" Naruto said with a huge smile. Sakura returned his smile. The two of them looked back to the lake. The music continued to play in the back ground. Both of them stood silent for awhile looking at the lake. Sakura found herself glancing at Naruto once in a while. She didn't know why but when she was with him she felt…that everything was going to be alright. When he held her in his arms…she felt protected…safe. She took a good look at him. Over the years he grew taller. He now towered over her 5ft 7in figure, standing at 6ft 8in. He was much more muscular and….handsome…he actually looked a heck of a lot like the 4th Hokage. She blushed slightly at the thought. Since when did she find Naruto attractive? Well, regardless, tonight he looked especially handsome. He wore a black tuxedo with a black tie and a white dress shirt. In the pocket of his Jacket, he had a single red rose corsage. She couldn't help but to blush even more. When she really thought about it, the two of them looked amazing together.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She respond as she turned to look up at him.

"I was asking you if you wanted to dance with me. You don't have to if you don't want to." He said softly. A small smile was on his face.

Just then, Sakura notice that a slow song was playing. She thought for a moment before she answered. "Of course…I'll dance with you." She said with a smile. That comment sort of took Naruto off guard. He was almost expecting for her to decline or something of that sort. As a matter of fact, the way she was acting towards him that night was different. Sure over the years they became good friends but….before it was nothing like tonight. Taking this as an opportunity not to miss, he exceeded his hand to her; she reached out her hand and he held it pulling her closer to him. She surprised him again by wrapping both arms round his neck and he rested his arms around her waist. The two of them swayed softly to the music. Never once did their eyes part from each other.

_What is this feeling that I'm having? _ Sakura wondered to herself. Her heart was beating faster and she could feel her herself blushing. _It couldn't be…could it? Have I actually started to develop feelings for Naruto?_ She looked deeper into his eyes. There were so many emotions that freely flowed through them, but the one that was most evident was love. Love that he honestly and whole-heartily held for her. She knew…because she felt that way towards Sasuke…the look that Naruto was giving her was the same look that she would direct towards Sasuke. She felt like kicking herself mentally. She wasted so much time running after the wrong person, when all along the one who really was meant for her was standing before her holding her close to him. Just then a horrifying thought just came to mind. She never thought once that he might have come to the prom with someone else. What if she lost her chance to be with him? Hey…wait a minute…was she really thinking about that?

The music ended but the two of them were in their own little world still dancing. As they continued to dance Sakura looked up at him. "Naruto?" She said just above a whisper.

"Humm?"

"I really would like to thank you. You really made this night…one of the best nights of my life…" She said softly never once letting her eyes leave his. "Because of that…I'll be ok. You must have come here with someone. You could go back to your date. I'll just go home."

For a moment Naruto remained quite. He still held on to her as they danced. "I didn't come with a date."

Sakura's eyes widen in shock. "You…you didn't?" She asked surprised.

He shook his head and continued softly. "There was no one else in the world that I wanted to go with…other then you. I heard that you were going with Sasuke. I had a feeling…and I couldn't put a finger on it. So I decided to come by myself regardless of what the out come maybe."

"What kind of feeling?" Sakura asked out of curiosity. Her head was slightly tilted to the side.

Naruto paused before he continued. "If I say anything do you promise not to get mad at me?" He asked hesitantly.

Sakura slightly narrowed her eyes as if trying to read his mind. After a moment she hesitantly nodded her head giving him the ok. For a moment they both stopped dancing. However Sakura still had her arms around him and he had his arm around her waist. They continued to look deeply into each others eyes.

"I had doubts about how sincere Sasuke was from the beginning…when I heard that he asked you to the prom. I was hearing little rumors here and there that he was planning on standing you up and that he was planning on going with Ino. I didn't know how serious it was so I ignored it. Then tonight when I went I saw him with Ino. I couldn't believe it at all. Then I thought about you…and I began to worry about you." He released his arms from around her waist and took a step back. "I'm sorry that I couldn't prevent this from happening Sakura-Chan." He finshed softly as he lowered his head.

For a minute or so, Sakura stood there looking in shock at Naruto. Her first reaction was to knock him across the head for not telling her his suspicions in the beginning. However, as she really thought about it, she knew that she would have knocked him across the head any old way. She would have been super upset at him thinking that he was trying to brake her and Sasuke apart and a whole load of other crap.

She smiled softly to her self. She knew that there wasn't a bad bone inside him (Well…that's minus the nine tails fox…but he pretty much had that bad thing under control) and that his only intentions were good ones.

"I guess I can understand why you didn't warn me earlier…I probably would have knocked you across the head." She giggled at the thought.

Naruto simply smiled at her. He shook his head as he began to speak. "Or worst." The two of them stood in the middle of the gazebo laughing.

After a minute or so they stopped laughing. She turned around and walked over to the railing of the gazebo. She looked over the edge at the lake. She suddenly felt two arms wrap around her from behind. She took in a deep breath of his scent. He smelled so good. Like roses and….Raman. She blanked twice as she turned her head to look up. For a split second, she really felt like she was sharing this moment with Sasuke. In that split second, it surprised her that it was Naruto who held her close to him. She frowned at the thought. Gosh if she only knew the events of tonight earlier she would have gone with him in a heart beat.

"I'm sorry…" Was all that she could say.

"About what?" He asked.

"About never giving you a chance. It's funny you know…we're in our senior year and in a couple of days we're graduating. If I had given you a chance all those years ago, I can almost guarantee that I would be the most happiest girl in the world. You would have shown me love that…I have never experienced before."

Naruto smiled at her comment. "It's never too late. Don't worry. Like I've always said, I love you. I always will love...even forever."

Sakura turned around and looked up to him with a smile. Much to his surprise, she rested her head just below his shoulder. "Thank you…Naruto."

Just then, the music stopped and they could here someone speaking through the microphone. "Sorry to interrupt your enjoyment but we have a very important announcement to make. As you know, tonight we pick the homecoming King and Queen for the senior class. Thanks to all of you who have voted. Now here are the results..."

"Hey, you were nominated for homecoming Queen right?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yea…" Sakura said as she lift her head up to look at him. A confused look was written across her face. Why would he bring that up? She wasn't all too excited about it…she highly doubted that she would win. Both Ino and Sasuke were the two most popular people in school. The chances of her winning…

"This year's homecoming queen is….Sakura Haruno!" Sakura gasped in surprise. She won? Never in a thousand years would she think that she would win. The next thing that she knew, Naruto grabbed her hand and ran back to the building with her.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She gasped as she was running by his side.

"It's your time to shine…you don't want to miss it do you?" He turned his head and gave her a huge smile. Well, he was right…although highly unexpected she really didn't want to miss this moment. They made it to the room where the prom was held in record time. Sakura ran up to the stage and stood by the announcer. Her heart was racing as they place the crown on her head, placed the slash over her shoulders and gave her a dozen red roses. She smiled brightly at all the events that were taking place…this night couldn't get any better…

"And our homecoming king is…Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura gasped in shock at what she heard. No way! That was so…uncanny! He stepped up on the stage and stood right next to a very shocked Sakura. One of the assistant placed a crown on his head and wrapped a cape over his shoulders. Sakura turn her head to look at Sasuke but he kept looking ahead. She knew what happened at proms…she watched a lot of movies. So, she knew what the announcer was going to say next. As if on que he said "Now, let's watch as the King and Queen dance to the last song of the evening!"

Together Sasuke and Sakura walked hand in hand off the stage. There was a spotlight that shone in the middle and both Sasuke and Sakura were heading towards it. While they walked, Sakura looked around for one person in particular. Before they got to the middle, she spotted him. The moment was quite ironic. The one person who she was once in love with was by her side, and they as the king and queen were going to share the last dance in front of everyone. Under any other circumstances, Sakura would have been floating just about now. However her heart was now pulling her in a different direction. She stopped dead in her tracks before they reached the middle. Sasuke was taken by surprise by her sudden reaction.

"What are you doing?" He whispered both in surprise and annoyance.

"What do you think Sasuke-Baka? You think that I suddenly forgot about that crap that you pulled on me earlier? Don't think for one second that only you can openly reject me. From here on out, it's your lost. You missed out on the best thing that life can offer!" She hissed. With that, she released his hand and walked over to the person she had spotted earlier. As she drew closer, everyone in the room started to talk amongst themselves, confused by the events taking place. Sasuke remained in the middle of the floor, not knowing what Sakura was planning on doing. Finally, Sakura reached her destination. She grabbed the unexpecting persons hand and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor.

"Sakura-Chan…what are you doing?" Naruto gasped in surprise.

"I couldn't do it Naruto." She said with out turning her head towards him.

"You couldn't do what?" He asked confused.

"This moment is supposed to be shared with someone special…it's the last dance of our senior prom…a moment we will never forget. I don't want to forget this moment…I dreamed about it for so long." She then stopped under the spotlight and turned to look up at Naruto. A warm smile crossed her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "There is no one else in the whole world that I would want to share this moment with…other then you."

She rested her head just below his shoulder as the music started. It seemed that they were once again in there own little world. All of these emotions were flowing through Sakura. She knew deep down inside that this feeling was right and she wouldn't have it any other way. She didn't know how long she felt this way…maybe it was hidden because of her love for Sasuke but…she didn't want to be in the arms of anyone else other then the one who she was dancing with right now. She felt a tear roll down her eyes. This moment was so surreal and she didn't want it to end.

"Naruto…" She whispered

"Yea?" he answered as he looked down at her.

As she looked up at him, her eyes sparked under the spotlight. His breath was taken away at the sight. He had never seen her look more beautiful or even graceful. He spun her around and watched as her dress sparked under the spotlight. He smiled at her beauty.

"Do you want this moment to last forever?" She asked when she returned to his arms.

For a moment he looked at her with a thoughtful expression. Then he finally spoke. "Quite honestly, I dreamed of this moment. I would have never expected that it could actually come true. If I had one wish, it would be to have you in my arms forever." He spoke so softly that she barely heard what he said. She could hear sadness in his voice as if he was going to be awaken from a wonderful dream that he was having. She held on to him tighter.

For a moment she closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears of joy. When she opened it, she looked straight into his eyes and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Kiss me." She whispered.

"What?" Naruto gasped in surprise. His eyes widen in shock. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Did Sakura…his long time crush…just told him to kiss her? No Way!

"I said…Kiss me…" She said again. She saw the look in his eyes and smiled warmly. "You are not dreaming. I'm serious. Just as special as this moment is, so is my first kiss. I want my first kiss to come from no one else…but you…I want it to be with someone who I truly love." She said seriously.

Naruto's eyes widen even more…_Love? She loves me? How? Why? When? Heck…now's not the time to ask questions. This is the moment that you've been waiting for! Don't stand there like a baka! Kiss the girl already!_ Naruto didn't give it a second thought. They both stopped dancing. Naruto leaned down and closed his eyes. Sakura closed her eyes well. The moment their lips touched, it became a deep and passionate kiss…one that either one of them wanted to end. Sakura deepened the kiss, she couldn't believe that in her arms was Naruto…she couldn't believe all of the emotions that flowed through her…it was perfect bliss. They pulled apart from each other and looked into each others eyes.

"Go Naurto!" Someone yelled from somewhere in the room

"Naruto and Sakura…you rock!" Another voice yelled.

"Sasuke-Baka sucks!" Another person called out.

"Hey! That's my Sasuke-Kun that you're talking about!" Ino yelled from somewhere.

"He's nothing but a dog! He ditched poor Sakura and Naruto came to the rescue! It's so beautiful!" The same person said.

"So you wanna bring it? Bring it on sister! No body talks trash about my boyfriend and gets away with it!" Ino called out

"Oh brother!" Was all that Sasuke could say. The next thing he knew the person came over to the table where him and Ino were sitting and started to pull her hair. A cat fight broke out.

Both Sakura and Naruto looked on in amazement at the events now taking place. Sakura was the first to speak. She held on to him as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry that I had you waiting so long for that." She said with a small smile.

"Don't worry about the past. We've got the future together right?" He said as he held her tighter. He rested his head on top of hers…he always loved the way that she smelled…like cherry blossoms.

"We do…" She whispered. "Hey…let's get out of here…I'd rather be alone with you right now then being in here." She looked around and noticed that one section of the room broke out into a huge fight. Unfortunately it was the very side where Sasuke was sitting. Reminder…these are all Chunin ninja's…so it wasn't any ordinary fight.

"Sakura-Chan…already? Wow…I never knew that you were a fast one!" Naruto said with a cocky smile.

Sakura smiled and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You've been hanging around Jiraiya too much. I wasn't talking about that. I just wanted to be outside under the stars…with you. We could just talk."

"Just talk? I thought maybe since we just became an item…maybe we could kiss more…I like that." Naruto said with a wide goofy smile and glistening eyes.

Sakura just laughed lightly. "I'll think about the kissing…let's just go outside ok?" She dropped her arms from around his neck and took his hand into hers. Together they both walked out of the room, hand in hand.

_**2 Years later**_

Sakura stood before the full length mirror. She couldn't believe that this day was finally here. She never in a million years would have imagined that she would be getting married. She wore a white dress with cherry blossom leaf details on it in lace. The dress was much fuller from the waist down. She wore diamond earrings and a necklace. Her hair was in a half ponytail/ half let out long with lots of curls and the ends of her hair reached 6 inches past her shoulders. A lacy white Vaile fell over her flawless face.

A knock came from the door. "Come in!" Sakura called out as she looked over her shoulders. When the door opened she smiled when she saw her Maid of Honor. Ino stepped into the room and sat down on a chair across from where Sakura was standing. She was wearing a soft pink off the shoulder dress. It was long and hugged all of her curves. Her hair was out long and it fell a couple of inches below her shoulder. A huge smile was on her face as she looked at her best friend.

"Sakura…you look…like a princess." Ino said softly.

Sakura turned around to face her friend. A huge smile was written across her face. "Thank you Ino." She said happily. "You look very beautiful too." Another knock came on the door. "Come in." Sakura said.

The door opened to revel her bridesmaids. Hinata, Tamari and Ten-ten walked into the room. Her eyes lit up with joy when she saw them. All of them wore a red strapless dress that came with a red shall. "Hey there Georges!" Sakura called out as she walked over to her friends giving them all a hug. She then turned to Ino and likewise gave her a hug. "I'm so happy that all of you could be here."

"Girl, we are so happy that you are happy. You are so lucky to find such a wonderful guy!" Ten-ten said with sparkly eyes.

"Just imagine in about 10 minutes you are going to marry the successor to the 5th Hokage. That is so amazing." Hinata said softly with a smile.

"Sakura, the wedding is going to start in 5 minutes. Get ready to go." Sakura's wedding planner said on the other side of the door.

"Ok." Sakura called out.

"Looks like we've gotta go. See ya later Sakura!" Tamari said as her and the other girls left the room leaving Sakura behind.

5 minutes passed and from the front where the Groom and the 5th Hokage stood, they saw Ino and Sasuke walking side by side down the aisle. Ino as well as the bridesmaids held a single white rose in there hand…except for Ino…she held a single white rose and a ribbon so that she can tie the boutique and hand it to Sakura.

After Ino and Sasuke was Hinata and Kiba, then there was Ten-ten and Neji and after them Tamari and Shikamarou. Finally all heads turned when Sakura and her father walked into the room. Everyone gasped as they saw her. She seemed to just float down the aisle. When her and her father reached the end, he gave his daughter a kiss before he went back to sitting next to his wife. Sakura turned her attention to her soon to be husband. A huge smile crossed her face while his breath was taken away at the sight of her.

The time for them to give there personal vows came. Sakura was the first to speak. "Naruto…I can't believe that we are standing here today only minutes from being husband and wife. All my dreams came true since I've been with you. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but in your arms. No matter what life may throw at us…through all good times and all bad times I'll be by your side. For as long as I live, I'll love you with all of my heart. I'm the luckiest woman in the world to be yours. Thank you for always loving me…even during those times I was blinded to see who my true love is."

Naruto was next to give his vows. "Some times when I look into your eyes, I think that I'm dreaming. For such a long time I loved you, I've never loved someone as much as I love you. I couldn't imagine standing here with anyone else…I would rather live a live all alone then to be with anyone else but you. When I'm with you…I feel alive, like I could do anything…like I could fly. You are the one…who I was meant to be with. No matter what I will stick by your side. That's a promise. For as long as I live and forever, I will never leave your side. Thank you...for loving me making everyday as bright as the sun."

When they both finshed, they turned their attention to the fifth Hokage. She gave a little speech and then announced to everyone present that Naruto and Sakura were now husband and wife and that they may kiss. Everyone around them cheered as they kissed passionately. About 5 minutes later, the two newly weds stepped into there limo waving a warm goodbye to all of there friends.

In the limo Sakura turned her attention to Naruto. "You know what?" She said softly with a smile.

"What?" Naruto asked returning the smile.

"I was thinking about that night of the senior prom…I was thinking that if I never ran into you we wouldn't be together like we are now." She began. "The only thing that I really wonder is this…what were you doing outside…when I was walking home I went through the back. If you were going to be out side, wouldn't you have gone out the front?" Curiosity filled her voice.

For a moment Naruto remained quite. "Well…there was a reason why I went outside. I didn't see you and I knew you were supposed to be there with Sasuke. But when I saw him and he was with Ion, I knew that…you were somewhere out there waiting for him. I left the prom to go and look for you. I was worried."

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise. Her lips curled into a huge smile. "Thank you for always loving me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "No...I should thank you...for being you…for being alive and for returning my love."


End file.
